supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
How Iris joined the Tourney Iris. The youngest cyclops girl ever. Once Iris retired, she opened up his own thunder stable to forget about her love, Ruby Gloom. One day while Iris was watching the previous tournament, she saw a girl just like his old love. Ruby was trying to reclaim her research on forests from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Then Iris learned of the Smash Bros. Tourney. Iris filled with hope says, "What a coincidence! Someone must like me up there. If I get the research files I'll win the lovely Ruby's heart!" Iris enters the Tourney. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Iris: *Play 337 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using either Ruby or Misery, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Iris on the Gloomsville Mansion stage. After defeating Iris, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now the cyclops girl, Iris.". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with electricity between her fingers. After the announcer calls her name Lightning strikes around Iris. After the third streak of lightning, it's close up on Iris's face saying "Maybe we should call it a night.". Special Attacks Thunderbolt (Neutral) Iris shoots a bolt of lightning from her palm. Power Punch (Side) Iris dashes forward and punches her opponent. Teleport (Up) Iris quickly vanishes and reappears in a different location, depending on how the user tilts the control stick. If it teleports into the air, it will fall in a helpless animation. When used quick enough on the ground, it can be used in place of a dodge, side step, or rolling, as there is less lag time and it throws the opponent off. The only way to travel faster with Iris is its wavedash. This third jump, along with its other normal two jumps, allows for Iris's superbly long and safe recovery. Teleport also passes through attacks. However, this attack does not cause any damage to the opponent. Bolt Kick (Down) Iris's leg is up in the air and when it kicks her opponent it causes the opponent to get zapped. Mega Thunderbolt (Hyper Smash) Same as Thunderbolt, except much stronger. Electric Charge (Final Smash) Iris holds her hands up to the sky and electricity fills them. She spins and electric shoots from her hands sending everyone on stage flying. Victory Animations #Iris does a twirl then shoots electricity from her palm asking "Can you believe the concert is in one day?!". #*Iris does a twirl then shoots electricity from her palm saying "You will give into despair!". (Oichi victories only) #A thunderbolt strikes Iris's 2nd place opponent as they scream their Star KO scream. Iris then asks "Not even slightly drowsy?". #Iris shakes herself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "We've been waiting hours for this voice, Ruby!". #*Iris shakes herself, twirls, and poses, all the while saying "We've been waiting hours for this voice, Ganryu!". (Ganryu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Iris appears out of a lightning bolt then says "I'm worried about Misery's choreography!" Special Quotes *I was sure exercise and cold air would keep her awake... (When fighting Ganryu or Oichi) *Well, you see... Because ice is cold, and a cheetah is a wild cat. (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *I'm happy for you, skull boy. But, it's never gonna happen for me... (When fighting Kazuya) *Bring on the feathers! (When fighting Joker) *We have to help scaredy get over his fear of flying! (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *What about all those times you flew by the window? (When fighting Shin) *Who keeps moving the table? I only got seven good toes left here! (When fighting Kirby) *We could walk across the lawn, trip on nothing and get critically injured, and be rushed to the hospital. (When fighting Deathborn) *No problem! PROBLEM!!! (When fighting King Dedede) *Uh, yeah. This isn't really working. (When fighting Meta Knight) Trivia *Unlike the Ruby Gloom television series, Iris seems to be associated with electricity in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. *When sent into a Star KO, Iris's high-pitched screech from the Ruby Gloom episode Broken Records can be heard. **Iris holds the record of having the longest Star KO scream in all of Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. *Iris's Tourney series quotes are a mix of her quotes from ALL of the Ruby Gloom American cartoon's episodes (sans the episodes she was absent from) and some original quotes. *In Tourney 2, the thunder SFX from Tekken: Blood Vengeance is heard when Iris does her character select screen animation or her On-Screen Appearance; though in her character select screen animation, it is heard thrice. In both games, it is also heard in her second victory animation. *A Pokemon character with her name is set to appear in Tourney 2. *The default rival of Iris in both games is Oichi. The second rival of Iris in the second game is Takatora Todo. Category:Ruby Gloom characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen